The Power that Haunts
by Running-from-nothing94
Summary: Nora Jackson had it all. The friends, the popularity, and even the power. Only she didn't want the power, nobody did. When they learn they have no choice; can they succeed, or will the power destoy all they had worked for?
1. dreams when you go to work naked

Chapter 1: Because I said so….

: Disclaimer…..I own nothing. Whatever you don't recognize is mine….

I never thought I would end up here. I was left standing alone, frozen in time. They were gone and never coming back. It really was a catastrophe. How my friends and I became what we where was a long story, how it ended was different.

My name is Nora Jackson, I am eighteen years old. I had just recently graduated out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What I am about to tell you was something no person was meant to hear. It happened without warning, we had no choice. The worst part, it destroyed us.

I could fix it though, if I chose to. Everything could be normal again. It would change and it would change now.

"Why…" she whispered. The girls' eyes looking straight into my own and remorse clearly shown. There was a sign of guilt and sorrow. Yet there I stood, not even bating an eyelash. When I didn't respond she asked again.

"Why me, why now…" she was pleading.

"Because…Because I said so!" I snarled. Then just like that it was over or beginning. I couldn't tell, but I'm sure I would find out.

They say every story has a happy ending. The thing is this one had no ending at all. One day it would be over, at least I wished it would. For now it all depended on which way the dice rolled.

To be continued……

: I know it's really confusing but it'll all be pulled together. The story is going back in time, instead of moving forward….review please.:


	2. Chapter 2: The begining

**Chapter 2: Wave of Pain**

: : Ok so I know I haven't posted in a really long time. Things have been really hectic over here, and I just got lost. We just finished our finals and major tests so I've been way too busy to even consider posting another chapter. So for that I'm sorry. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing I know I let you down, considering that I promised I would post.

If any of you have been lost as to where this story is leading, I'm sorry. Everything is going to be flashbacks and present day in order for this all to piece together.-

_Steam was whistling through the platform. I was lost in the swarm of students running around madly, trying to spit out their last goodbyes to the families. Shuffling forward through the massive crowd was in all honesty no easy task. I did eventually make my way to the compartment where I knew I would find my friends. While carefully moving forward I was just dreaming about how cool it would be to be a third year. The only factor in my way was that my friends were all fourth years. I didn't get along with anybody in my own year, so I stuck with people who I deemed more durable. _

_I could see the compartment door, not far from it I quickened my pace. I threw the door open with such enthusiasm it seemed to shock my now frozen friends. Man, were their faces priceless. "Boo!" I yelled after a moment of silence. More silence…then a boom of laughter I looked around to see my favorite marauder._

"_Sirius Orion Black, what is so funny?" I screeched._

"_Nora, dear you lack of timing shocks me!" He smirked._

"_Yes well your lack of intelligence shocks me," I shot back._

"_You know padfoot, she got you there," smirked a mop of black hair._

"_Oh no…" I heard Remus groan. I smiled; yea it was good to be back._

"_Says you …the one who couldn't open the door this morning," Sirius fought back._

"_I, James Potter did no such thing," scoffed my four eyed friend._

"_Guys…" more fighting. "Guys!" yelled Lily. This action seemed to direct everyone's' attention in the compartment. Cautiously, we looked to the door where Lily Evans and her 'followers' were standing._

"_Hello Lily," coughed out Remus._

"_Hi Remus, how was your summer?" she asked back politely. _

"_Why don't you ask me about my summer?" James said._

"_Yea why not how James summer was Lilykins?" Sirius smirked._

_Now we were in for it. Did they honestly think that Miss Prissy Evans would be civil to them? Oh my god….was she answering back? Laughing, was that laughter coming from her mouth? Wait and she said a civil goodbye as she left. This was not happening. James and Lily got along, since when? I turned to Remus, maybe he knew something I didn't. _

"_Remus?" I whispered. He looked towards me._

"_Yes Nora?" He asked._

"_What the hell is going on?" I whispered back._

_This wasn't happening. This would stop. I would stop at nothing to make sure it did. Even if it was the last thing I do…ever!_

/ Well there is the first flashback. Next chapter we see what happens to our Lily dear. Nora just doesn't like her boys getting drawn away. Review please……:


	3. Chapter 3: As If I could Hate Life More…

**Chapter 3: As If I could Hate Life More….**

Disclaimer: // Okay so chapter 2 was a flashback. It seems we should now head on to the present to see how Nora is managing. Anyways I own nothing. This story plot is mine as in not yours, but hence the original one isn't mine.

Present day……

I woke up with a scream. Breathing in trying to maintain some level of calm wasn't working. My hands shaking, rigid breath, and body soaked in perspiration worsened the matter. This hadn't been the first time since it happened that I dreamt of nightmares. No, this was one more time I could add to the ongoing list of hell. For once I just wanted to forget, move forward, and never look back. So why couldn't I?

I realized that sleep was no longer an option. Shifting over, I rolled off the bed. It was late morning, I had overslept. I shuffled around my flat hoping the boss man would show me some mercy this fine day. Going to the fireplace I grabbed some floo powder and called out Ministry of Magic. Stumbling out at the opposite end I frowned. Even after growing up with magic I was never going to get used to the stupid ways of magical traveling.

I ducked my head and walked briskly over to my department. Being a ministry member sucked. I was here was for one reason, I was a hunter. This meant I was to chase down the demonic sources of the worlds. It was something most people saw as a good thing. The power to be a hunter came with great responsibility. I saw it as a curse, not some blessing that most people say it is. I walked in to the office as quietly as possible, but it didn't stop me from being recognized.

With a big boom the door closed, not as gracefully as I hoped might I add. "Jakson there is a letter on your desk for you," O'Brian yelled over.

"Thanks…do you know if Wes is in yet?" I questioned back to her.

"No, he left for a meeting earlier…you're safe."

Perfect, now I could do my work without a giant lecture. AS I reached my desk I saw a letter. The writing clearly stated it was from a girl it read:

Dear Miss Jackson,

I was wondering if perhaps you might be able to tell me anything about the day you and your peers were attacked. The 5th of May is my memory is correct. I know it may seem that I am asking a lot, but your help would be wonderful. Please write me back.

Sincerely yours,

Kay Michelson

Wow okay this ends the chapter. Obviously the story is just beginning. Review Please!


End file.
